Onyx, Friend or Foe
by Twister91
Summary: Onyx has a dark side and it has been realeased, if it touches Onyx, he will become evil with no easy way to turn good again. Will Onyx be turned to evil, or will he find a way to stay good. R&R. Chapter 7 up now
1. Onyx's Powers

Onyx's Powers

It was bright, no one could see anything as it was so bright, Onyx was frozen on the spot, he looked everywhere but saw more light, he grew afraid. Onyx then shook his head and refused to be afraid.

_No, it will only grow stronger if I'm afraid, I'm never afraid!_ Onyx though, he looked everywhere and saw no one there, as he grew more afraid he felt it grow stronger, he fell to his knees and started to breath heavily, the light was unbearable, he couldn't take it, it was driving him insane! He yelled in pain as the light ate it's way though his fur, then it happened, darkness, darkness of evil and pain, was released, it over powered the light and soon Onyx was in a dark place, too dark and cold for Onyx's liking.

"Onyx...you have finally released me, you are a weak leader and a soft King, you do not deserve to be King of Darkness!" A voice echoed, Onyx knew all to well.

"Shadow, you will return! You are evil and this universe has too much evil as it is! It doesn't need to evil spirit of Ty Ku!" Onyx replied, Shadow laughed.

"You can't stop me, _your majesty_!" Shadow said in disgust. Onyx growled, Onyx felt something enter his body, he knew immediately it was Shadow.

"Shadow! You won't get away with this!" Onyx yelled,

"Oh but my king, I already have," Shadow replied, he laughed evilly as Onyx screamed.

Onyx woke up in his bed, sweating and panting. It was 5 years since Jet got married and Petalite was 4 and Malachite was 5. He knew this was a sign of some sort...Shadow was free once more, and he was coming for Onyx. Shadow was Onyx's dark side, if it ever came into contact with him, he would be evil until the spirit was banished, which was never easy to do. Onyx sighed and looked at Krystal, he didn't want to hurt her or anyone else for that matter, if Shadow did get him, he would hurt anyone, not like Onyx would. He lay back in his bed and tried to sleep, but the nightmare of Shadow kept coming back. When morning did come, Onyx was in no rush to get up, he was exhausted as he didn't get much sleep. Krystal woke up and saw Onyx still in bed.

"Onyx are you ok?" Krystal asked, Onyx turned in the bed to face her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Onyx said sleepily, then Malachite ran into the room.

"Onyx, Krystal, you need to get to the main room now!" Malachite shouted, then ran out again. Onyx had a good idea what it was and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Krystal followed. In the main room everyone was there and Ivy and Frus too. They were all glued to the computer screen, Onyx looked up and saw that it was a call from someone, but it was pitch black. Onyx knew who it was and growled loudly and clenched his fists, he walked up to the computer,

"Shadow...how dare you show your face to me!" Onyx shouted, everyone was taken aback and stood a away from him.

"Onyx, I'm glad you remember me," Shadow replied, Onyx growled,

"Oh could I forget, you made Darkness Planet completely evil!" Onyx snapped.

"Oh but my king, _you_ made Darkness Planet evil, the shadows would only listen to their king," Shadow replied, laughing. Everyone looked at Onyx. Onyx...a King! They never even knew he was one.

"Shadow, you turned me evil, it took me years to get the planet back under control...I know what you want," Onyx said coldly.

"Good, I am already near Shuggazoom, I'll see you soon!" and with that he ended the translation. Onyx yelled in frustration and slammed his fist into the computer, breaking most of it. He was breathing heavily and angrily, they look in his eyes was pure hate. Krystal slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. Onyx looked at her and calmed down. Antauri stepped forward.

"Onyx, who was that?" Antauri asked, Onyx sighed and walked to his seat and sat in it.

"That was Shadow...my dark side," Onyx replied, Jet, Krystal, Petalite and Nova all gasped,

"But, he called you king quite a few times," Gibson added.

"Yes, I know, that is because I _am_ a king," Onyx replied, everyone looked at him in surprise. "Of Darkness Planet," Onyx added. Then all of a sudden, the air became cold and everyone glared at Jet.

"It wasn't me!" Jet protested. Then it became colder and darker. Onyx looked a bit scared.

"He's here...already!" Onyx said, he got up and looked around the room. He saw something in the corner of the room. "Shadow!" Onyx shouted, immediately the coldness disappeared and the light came back.

"Onyx, what is going on!" Krystal demanded. Onyx looked at her.

"If Shadow touches me then I will be turned evil, and it takes a lot to turn me good again," Onyx replied.

"So, if Shadow touches you, your evil right away?" Otto asked,

"Not quite, if he touches me then my darkness powers will build up so much I can't control them, then I'm evil and that takes about...5 minutes," Onyx told him.

"So we need to stop Shadow from touching you," Gibson said thoughtfully.

"Don't bother Gibby, Shadow can faze though anything and can hurt anyone he wants too, nothing can contain him...part from the Orb of Kingdom Darkness," Onyx sighed.

"Orb of Kingdom Darkness?" Antauri echoed, Onyx nodded.

"He was trapped in that for a few millennia until some idiot released him," Onyx said. "It is a orb of darkness and can hold anything unless someone opens it, looks like someone did,"

"So what do we do?" Jet asked

"Stay on alert, he won't give up until he touches me," Onyx replied. The room had an scary silence until Ivy popped up.

"So part from you what does he want?" Ivy asked

"I don't know Ivy, I really don't know,"

* * *

Me: dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNN! 

Jet: ok, now she is torturing Onyx, that's new

Onyx: this is no laughing matter!

Malachite: stop fighting! Anyway R&R.


	2. Darkness just got Darker

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry this came in so late, the damn thing wasn't working!

Astral Firefly: thanks, oh and Violet, Onyx wants to kick your butt soon, don't ask, he has a very short temper, well Enjoy!

Navy2Blue: hehe, yeah more evil. Well that's life for ya! There is always someone out there trying to get you...for me it is my maths teacher! Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: hehe, yeah, i decided to make him king before I did this! Well, I do think when I want to!

Jet: yeah, and that is rarely!

Me: Why you wee! (jumps her and a dust cloud appears)

Onyx: um...I'll continue from here... well thanks and Enjoy this chapter

Spirits Shadow: Onyx: hehe, yeah I know, but that was the only name i could think of! Well, thanks for the blade, I might use it to kill Twister's Maths teacher. Enjoy!

Beastfire: Onyx: yeah, but keep Ivy away from this chapter, she will kill after this, and i fear it is Twister she'll go after! After all she wrote it, well keep her under control and enjoy!

WF: Onyx: WHAT! I would never dress like that! I'm so out to get you Ichigo!

Me: (enters the room running from Jet) Enjoy! (runs back out)

Darkness just got Darker

Onyx walked into the main room with Jet, he was looking at the ground and holding his head. Jet looked at him with caring eyes. Onyx looked at her and smiled before looking at the ground.

"Are you ok Onyx?" Jet asked, Onyx looked at her and gave her thumbs up. Jet didn't look convinced. "Onyx," Onyx sighed

"I'm fine, really," Onyx replied, Jet growled at him slightly. Onyx looked at bit angry.

"I try to help you and you always say the opposite of what your feeling!" Jet shouted,

"Well at least I try to be strong when I know something is going to happen to me!" Onyx yelled, they shouted at each other until something took over Onyx, he growled and activated his claws and jumped on Jet in 3 seconds. He held one of his claws tightly around her neck and the other inches from her face. Jet screamed as loud as she could. Soon everyone ran into the room and saw Onyx and Jet,

"Onyx! Get off Jet!" Krystal shouted, Petalite looked at her dad in surprise. Otto ran up and tackled Onyx off Jet, Onyx lay on the ground, rubbing his sore head. Otto was next to Jet and holding her up.

"Onyx...what are you doing!" Antauri demanded. Onyx looked up, and seemed to have calmed down, but he also looked confused.

"What?" Onyx asked, he was looking around the room. Just then the lights went out and the air around them became very cold, they heard Onyx scream but couldn't see what was happening, Ivy was looking around the room when she felt pain. Then she was on the ground. The lights came back on and the air became warm again. They looked at Ivy and she was in a puddle of her own blood.

"Ivy!" Frus yelled, he ran over to her, Gibson was close behind, there was a piece of paper near her and Onyx was no where to be seen.

"What's this then?" Antauri asked. He picked up the piece of paper. It read;

_To Monkey team,_

_This is a warning, don't get in my way or else you all are next on my list, if you want to fight me, come to the citadel of bone and fight me._

_Skeleton King_

"Skeleton King did this?" Nova asked, Antauri nodded,

"Looks like it, get Ivy to med bay until she comes round, at least its a Tuesday," Antauri ordered, they did so. In a few hours Ivy was awake, she quickly healed herself and headed into the main room.

"So what do we have?" Ivy asked, Frus ran over to her and hugged her.

"Well, there is evidence that it was indeed Skeleton King that attacked us." Chiro replied,

"But what happened to Onyx, we heard him scream?" Jet asked, Antauri shook his head,

"I haven't found heard anything about him, he just disappeared without a trace," Gibson told her.

"So where are we going now?" Sprx asked.

"The Citadel of Bone, maybe Skeleton King took him," Frus said, making a metal sword.

"Frus is right," Ivy agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Nova shouted impatiently, she ran to her foot cruiser, (Don't want to bore you with the whole activation thing so I'll skip that out) Soon everyone was ready and the took off for the Citadel of Bone.

"I just had a thought," Jet said when they were in space.

"What is it Jet?" Otto asked

"What if it was Shadow, he could have entered the robot and turn Onyx evil, and then have used his Darkness powers to transport himself out easily," Jet suggested. Antauri thought.

"That could have happened, but lets not jump to conclusions now," Gibson told her.

"There it is!" Chiro interrupted, the citadel of done came into view and they boarded very soon. They walked down the many corridors and soon walked into the throne room, Skeleton King was reading a magazine, he looked up as hey entered. He sighed

"What do you want, I did nothing today," Skeleton King sighed,

"Oh really?" Chiro replied, Skeleton King sighed again.

" I _was_ going to attack the city tomorrow so what do you want?" Skeleton King asked.

"Have you seen my daddy?" Petalite asked, Skeleton King raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Onyx?" he asked, Petalite nodded, "No I haven't, if he was here he would be over there, in shackles tied to the wall," Skeleton King pointed over to one of the walls and there where Onyx proof shackles there.

"So where is he?" Jet asked, then there was a loud bang and dust poured into the room and in a hole in the roof there was Onyx, looking really mad.

"Onyx!" the team shouted, Onyx jumped down from the roof and Jet ran up to him.

"Onyx! What happened to-" Jet stopped dead, Onyx looked at her with cold eyes. Jet carefully walked up to her brother. "Onyx?" When Jet was right next to him, he grinned at her and kicked her in the stomach, then kicked her though a wall. Everyone gasped.

"Daddy!" Petalite shouted, she ran up to him. "Why did you do that to Jet!" she demanded, Onyx looked at her and grabbed her wrist and held her up to his face.

"What do you think?" Onyx whispered to her, Petalite became very afraid and Onyx kicked her REALLY hard and she flew into the wall near Jet,

"Petalite!" Malachite yelled, he ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Jet!" Otto shouted, he ran past Onyx, giving him a death glare and sat by Jet.

"Onyx what is wrong with you!" Nova yelled, she tried to attack him but he punched her in the face and flung her into the wall, Sprx ran over to her shouting oh my god over and over. Sprx jumped beside her. Ivy soon had the same fate as Onyx used his tail and spun her around in the air. Frus glared at Onyx and ran over to Ivy, who was flung into the wall. Krystal looked shocked. Onyx ginned evilly at her. Krystal backed away from him but something made her walk forward (maybe love awwwwww). Onyx just grinned more, Krystal walked right up to his face.

"Onyx, why are you doing this?" Krystal asked, half demanding. Onyx laughed.

"Oh you want to know? Well your are just going to have to figure that out now," Onyx laughed, he grabbed her wrist and kicked her in the ribs, breaking a few of them, he threw her in the air and he kicked her into the wall, Antauri and Gibson ran over to see if she was ok. Onyx just laughed.

* * *

Me: hehe, I'm so evil!muhahahahaha 

Jet: your telling me

Onyx: I'm evil?...cool! (Jet hits him)

Me: so um...R&R


	3. This is a Crazy Day

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, In this story i don't own Ichigo, Whitefairy does.

Beastfire: Sorry, but you weren't nailed first, you we second last! See how nice I am? Well Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: You said you would update your story soon? You haven't...ah well, update yours soon! Thanks, I'll put her in my next chapter! Enjoy!

S.S.: um...poor Shadow? And thanks, we need to kill mt maths teacher soon...he's making me do algebra!(starts to cry)

Jet: um...thanks for the tip Crystal, and enjoy this chapter!

Navy2Blue: yep, he is evil right down to his evil black heart!...well, hope you enjoy this one! P.S. If you go vacation, send me a postcard!

This is a Crazy Day!

Gibson, Antauri, Otto, Frus, Chiro, Sprx and Malachite walked away from the girls, glaring at Onyx. Onyx smirked. He crossed his arms as they surrounded him. Onyx looked at each one, smiling more and more. Onyx's eyes turned blood red as he powered up an attack.

"Onyx, I don't know what has got into you but there was no need to attack them," Antauri told him coldly. Onyx looked at him

"Oh really Antauri? If I remember correctly you have a little...secret you haven't told us...about Ichigo and you" Onyx smirked as he saw fear go across Antauri's face. No one knew about it, nor did he want to tell anyone too soon. Otto glared at Onyx.

"You attacked your own sister-" Otto started

"LITTLE sister Otto, and I'm very clear of that," Onyx snapped. He turned to face Malachite. Malachite was growling at him and activated his saws, (green with white strips on them). Onyx just laughed

"What is so funny?" Malachite asked, Onyx looked at him

"I find it funny that a 5 year old would fight me...HA! That'll be the day!" Onyx laughed, Malachite growled and jumped him, Onyx caught him in mid air and broke his tail and most of his ribs in two hits, he slammed him into a wall, Otto ran over to him.

"Malachite!" Otto yelled and gave Onyx a death glare. Everyone was about to jump him when a portal opened, everyone (including the girls) looked round and guess what they saw? Yep, Caitlyn(me) and Amanda(Lazzynewtt) jumping in, wearing Scotland football tops, waving the Scottish flag and yelling 2-1, 2-1, 2-1, 2-1. They also had the Scottish flag painted on their faces.

"Scotland beat England(I don't like the england team you see)! Party!" Caitlyn yelled, Amanda was doing a crazy wee dance, it was impossible to describe. Everyone looked at them before bursting out laughing. Caitlyn stopped and looked around.

"Looks like they had a party without us!" Amanda joked, Caitlyn looked around and saw Skeleton King.

"AHHH! an English fan! Kill him!" and with that they both jumped him and a HUGE dust cloud appears, Everyone sweat dropped as they did so, and when they we done, they walked away dusting their hands, leaving Skeleton King in a pretzel shape. Caitlyn looked at the huge hole in the wall and saw Jet. Caitlyn stopped looking very cheerful and ran over to her.

"Krystal!" Amanda yelled as she saw her. "Petalite!" Caitlyn looked round and saw Malachite.

"Malachite! Oh my god!" Caitlyn yelled, he ran over to him and looked at Onyx, seeing a evil look in there, Caitlyn sighed. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Onyx, Onyx, Onyx, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Onyx did this?" Amanda asked, Caitlyn nodded and Amanda gasped (in a stupid way as she is going to say something stupid) "You are an evil Imp of Satan!" (see?). Caitlyn looked carefully at Onyx's eyes and saw something.

"Shadow!" Caitlyn shouted. "When did you get out!" Shadow laughed.

"Not too long ago, mistress," Shadow replied.

"Don't call me that!" Caitlyn yelled

"Oh, that is a surprise, after what you did to us before," Shadow replied, Caitlyn growled.

"Shadow..." Caitlyn started but then Ichigo broke in riding a dragon, it was greeny-blue and was a 40 foot with two arms and two antler like horns. If flew in and took everyone but Onyx and Skeleton King. It flew them into the Super Robot before turning into a 3foot dragon.

"Is everyone ok?" Ichigo asked, running over to Antauri and hugging him. Caitlyn looked at the dragon.

"Yin Yang!" Caitlyn exclaimed. The dragon nodded. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well, someone had to save your butt," Yin Yang laughed

"But what was it Shadow wanted?" Gibson asked, all the girls where in med bay by this time.

"Skeleton King's staff," Caitlyn replied. Everyone looked at her.

"Why would he want that?" Antauri asked.

"You really don't want to know Antauri, really," Amanda replied, looking as pale as Caitlyn did when he asked that question.

"So now what?" Sprx asked

"What for the others to recover then, we go after Shadow," Chiro replied

"And how are we going to do that!" Otto asked

"Why do you think he got the girls out the way first?" Caitlyn smirked, the girls in med bay heard.

"GIRL POWER!" they yelled.

"That's right, he hates panzies (girl girls) and that's why I can't help!" Caitlyn replied. The girls smiled evilly. Caitlyn panicked.

"Oh no you don't!" Caitlyn yelled and ran round the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" Antauri said, shaking his head.

* * *

Me; hehe, another chapter done! 

Jet: (gets the make-up out) oh Twister...

Me: AHHHHHHHH! (runs for the hills)

Malachite: Glad I'm not having the same treatment as her.

Otto: yeah, R&R

Nova: before we make you!


	4. Shadow Shuggazoom

A/N: Hiya everyone! I would like to say one thing before we start, I don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to Green Day (they RULE!).

Beastfire: ok ok don't get your pants in a twist Ivy!...a light? You are so seeing things, maybe you need glasses... ah well, enjoy!

S.S.: I know, that was really random, I got bored! Oh and kill Shadow double for me will ya? Thanks, enjoy!

Navy2Blue: yippee! I get a postcard! um...ignore that bit, I was being stupid-

Shadow: like always!

Me: you are so dead! (jumps him and a dust cloud appeared)

Jet: um...enjoy

4Evermonkeyfan: yippee! Don't worry, by now I read it and it was so fluffy! (you know what I mean!) well, update soon and enjoy!

Lmann: hehe, yeah, I love football, SCOTLAND RULES! um...just being a pain, enjoy!

Shadow: but your always a pain

Me; shut it! (punches him)

Astral Firefly: um...I have no idea where onyx is right now (hears an ouch from violet) oh, right...um enjoy

WF: (gasp) ENGLISH FAN! KILL! (runs after WF)

Jet: um...hehe, Scotland didn't cheat by the way, enjoy and please Ichigo...I really need to learn to dance!

Well, everyone enjoy!

Shadow Shuggazoom

Shadow smiled as he saw Yin-Yang fly the others to safety, he knew all too well that that dragon worked for Caitlyn. He turned his attention on Skeleton King, he growled at him.

"What do you want from me, Shadow?" Skeleton King asked in disgust, Onyx laughed

"Oh, you know, you know perfectly well what I want," Shadow replied, smirking. He looked at Bone Bag's staff and with his darkness powers he teleported it right out his hands, Skeleton king looked stunned.

"No, I must be going, I have a planet to rule, see ya...or not!" Shadow laughed. He turned the staff into a pure black staff with a glowing onyx at the top of it, he touched the ground with it and the ship exploded, Shadow on the other hand was unharmed. "Now, onto Shuggazoom," Onyx flew over to the planet and landed on a mountain near the city. He raised the staff up towards the sky;

"Shadows of Evil, hear my cry,

The city's doom is nearing nigh.

Shroud the city in eternal darkness,

Start the war of the grim sickness.

Time is short and so are they,

They had their fun, now their prey.

Go forth now, you battle begins,

When the sun goes down, from deep within!" Shadow yelled, darkness crawled from the staff and headed for the city. Soon the whole city was under darkness, no electricity, now nothing, even the super robot had no power.

"Looks like he got Skeleton King's staff," Caitlyn sighed, everyone look at her.

"C'mon, we can't quit now!" Ivy yelled,

"What can we do! He now as the power over darkness, earth, metal, evil and spirit!" Caitlyn yelled, she was near tears, for the loss of one of her close friends.

"Don't turn on the water works now!" Frus yelled. Amanda punched the back of his head...REALLY hard,

"All hope is lost when this happens, he is now too powerful that Caitlyn!" Yin-Yang sighed

"She's not that powerful," Sprx corrected

"You would be surprised," Amanda replied

"Stop arguing!" Malachite yelled, he had tears streaming down his face. "Stop arguing," Malachite run up to his room and went into his closet. In it, he opened a small hole there and took out a guitar, he sat on his bed and started to play, Onyx taught him how to play.

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..." Malachite sang, he remembered that Adriana taught him how to sing, he was very happy about that. He put the guitar away and lay on his bed, looking out a window, out at the darkness.

"Onyx...your in there...somewhere," Malachite whispered, before falling asleep, but soon he heard a loud crash and run into the main room, it was a terrible sight that Malachite saw...

* * *

Me: hehehe, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been up to my neck in homework (guess who gave it to me!) 

Jet: not a cliffie!

Onyx: man I love being evil! (Krystal hits him really, REALLY hard in the face)

Krystal: ONYX! (Onyx screams and runs away)

Petalite: oh dad!

Malachite: hehe, he had it coming! R&R and update your stories soon!


	5. A Plan into action

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter came in so late, I've been swamped in homework (mainly maths...actually it's all maths!) well, lets thank everyone!

Lmann: Muahahahahahaha! I know, I'm very evil! I'm so going to kill anyone who likes maths! It's burns me!...um...just being stupid, ignore the idiot, enjoy

Beastfire: do you think I care if my friend gives him a concussion? No? Good, didn't think so well hope Ivy calms down soon and enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: ta very much! I loved that chapter! Man oh man I did! I love fluff! um...well enjoy!

S.S.: hehehehehe, Shadow had it coming! And yeah, he can control Spirit and no, he didn't steal it from you, enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: Sheesh Kebabs! calm down woman! Everyone can make a mistake and so do I! I'm only human last time I checked! Enjoy!

WF: MAKE ME!

Jet: Goodbye old friend...Caitlyn, here is a cinnamon bun for ya

Me: Cinnamon Bun! (runs and grabs it, eats it)

Jet: yeah, well thanks and enjoy!

I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter up for ya people...but I'll make it soon! Promise! R&R and Enjoy!

A Plan into Action

Malachite sat on his bed at midnight, he couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried, he kept having flashbacks of Onyx...when he was good. He sighed heavily and rolled over on his side and saw a photo of the whole team. Malachite was had jumped Otto and Petalite had done the same, so Otto was flat on the ground. Everyone was laughing and looked so happy, but now that had changed. Malachite let out an irritated breath as he tossed so he faced the other way. But he still couldn't sleep, he slowly got out of his bed and opened his door and crept silently down the many corridors of the Super Robot. He headed for the head of the robot and was soon outside in the clear sky. He looked at the stars but everyone reminded him of all the memories he had with everyone. Like the time he blew up Gibson's lab by accident and ended up running for the hills with Gibson in hot pursuit. Another was when he played a prank on Sprx with Ivy, and another was when he and Antauri went out to an ancient Temple to mediate. There was so many memories that Malachite couldn't take it. He walked back inside and bumped into Ivy who was heading for Gibson's lab.

"Hey squirt what are you doing up at this time?" Ivy asked, looking at Malachite.

"I couldn't sleep Ivy I-" Ivy interrupted

"When outside to try and clear your head but instead your hit with thousands of memories! Ivy finished, Malachite nodded. "Oh god it's Antauri having nightmares all over again," Malachite giggled a little.

"Yeah...I miss Onyx," Malachite sighed

"Everyone misses him-well...not me personal;y but yeah, most people," Ivy replied

"I know...but he always seemed like another dad to me,Malachite sighed

"I don't blame ya kid...Otto, a dad! I thought I would never see the day!" Ivy laughed. Unknown to them they were talking outside Caitlyn's room...and no one like to see her when she is woken up. Unfortunately, they did wake her up.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Caitlyn yelled, waking up the whole robot. Amanda yawned and walked down to Caitlyn's room with a hard wooden mallet and hit her over the head with it. "And that my friends is how you cook meercat!" Caitlyn said randomly before falling asleep again, Antauri walked down to the room just in time to see Amanda walk out the room dragging a mallet, he spotted Malachite.

"Malachite, you should be in bed," Antauri said sternly (I hate it when people do that! It scares me!)

"Antauri! I-I couldn't sleep," Malachite replied as calmly as he could. Antauri sighed.

"That is still no reason to be out of bed," Antauri replied, Malachite had an idea

"Oh ok, and I suppose you want to everyone to know about that little secret with Ichigo?" Malachite smirked, Antauri turned pale.

"Don't use blackmail Malachite," Antauri said, Jet walked down, with a think bandage on her right arm.

"Oh, you couldn't sleep either Malachite?" Jet said softly, he nodded "Get over here, Antauri won't help, last time he had a nightmare he-" Antauri covered her mouth and glared at her.

"Oh yeah, he ran around the whole robot screaming "we're all going to die!" for 1 month straight!" Malachite laughed. Antauri glared at him. Malachite stopped laughing and hid behind Ivy,

"What is going on here?" Otto asked, walking into a wall and falling on his butt, Malachite burst out laughing, he felt better already. Before anyone could say anything Caitlyn woke up screaming.

" I had the most BRILLIANT idea EVER!" Caitlyn yelled, she ran out the room and tripped over Ivy, and well...caused a pile up as Ichigo, Sprx, Nova, Amanda, Gibson, Krystal, Petalite, Frus, Ivy, Malachite, Otto, Antauri and Jet rammed into each other. Ying-Yang walked up to them,

"Caitlyn, how many times do I have to tell you, LOOK BEFORE YOU RUN OUT A ROOM!" Ying-Yang yelled, Caitlyn blushed and giggled slightly, trying to look innocent.

"So what is this brilliant plan of yours and get off me!" Gibson shouted, everyone stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Ok, here it is, if I know Onyx, which is really well, all we have to do is...but a crab in front of him," Caitlyn replied, everyone looked at her. Jet laughed

"Oh yeah! He fear of crabs! Shadow is even more terrified than Onyx of them!" Jet laughed, Ivy burst out laughing

"Onyx? Afraid of a crab!" Ivy laughed, Caitlyn smirked

"I'm i good or am I good?" Caitlyn asked

"Oh that is a really tough decision," Amanda replied sarcastically, Caitlyn growled and started to chase Amanda all over the robot. Malachite went into deep thought, mumbling things under his breath.

"Maybe if we use a few crabs, we can have Ivy nail him on the sun on his forehead, making him powerless," Malachite concluded

"For a 5 year old, you are very smart," Ivy said, Malachite smiled and nodded,

"Ok, so we will do that tomorrow, when we find him." Chiro said.

"Um...I think we have a problem," Frus said, looking out a window. Everyone looked too and saw a evil, pure black cloud covering the city. They monkey team were shocked, Ying-Yang was worried and Caitlyn and Amanda weren't really paying attention as Caitlyn was still trying to kill Amanda.

* * *

Me: Cliffie! 

Jet: ARRRHHHH! (turns a cliffie to dust) I hate cliffies!

Onyx: I know! I hate them! But when I'm evil I love them! Muahahahahahaha!

Malachite: (hits Onyx at the back of his head) shut up R&R and we'll try and update as soon as possible.

Me: I know...I CURSE THEE THIRD YEAR! Too much homework...oh and if anyone kills my maths teacher they will get um... a free trip to Disney land! Or Alton Towers.

Jet: ok, see ya! Laddies and lassies!

All: SCOTLAND IS THE LAND OF THE SLANG!


	6. Onyx and Jet's History Revealed

A/N: Ok everyone, first thing, the song in here belongs to Green Day and it is long so... on with the reviews.

Beastfire: hehe, see Ivy? I do let you beat up my Muses, so you better like it! Cause I'm after you! um...only kidding! Don't have a freaky on me here! Enjoy!

S.S.: HAHAHAHA! (gets an evil look in eye) well that's new, now I know what to get for ya birthday! Well enjoy!

Lmann: (gasp) how dare you! Scotland is by far the best! Try and translate this you non Scot! Ye are a gyte bawheild wha canna clype thair left frae he riche! Beat that! Ireland! God o'mighty enjoy!

Snipemaster: kl, you do that and I'll continue this! Well, I don't think that random, Onyx has always been afraid of crabs, crabs are out to him as he accidentally killed their leader. Enjoy!

Astral Firefly: HEY HEY! that was not necessary! I'll need him later! Now you scared him off! I tut you! (starts tutting you) well enjoy!

WF: Whoa! Hold on there partner! I'll tell you later! Like in the last chapter! Ok! Hold on till then! Well good luck with her Ichigo! Enjoy!

Onyx and Jet's History Revealed

As everyone gazed out the window at the gathering shadows, Caitlyn had still not stopped chasing Amanda and in the end Jet and Ivy nailed them and they rammed into walls...head first (that really happened to me once! Honest!) Caitlyn glared at Ivy who had a fireball in her hand, Caitlyn smirked and blew out the flame with some wind(remember, I have control over all elements and yes S.S. That includes Spirit!) Ivy glared but Gibson interrupted

"Don't start! We have a big problem here!" Gibson yelled, Caitlyn looked out the window and smiled for some reason

"Man he is an I.D.I.O.T! With a capital I!" Caitlyn laughed, everyone looked at her, very confused

"Me no understand English," Amanda said stupidly (that means "I have NO idea what you just said there, ya dope!"). Caitlyn slapped her forehead hard and looked at the team.

"In English that means that now that he has covered the city in shadow, he will need a day to recharge!" Caitlyn translated, there were a lot of ah's going around the room. Gibson looked at her again

"And how do you know this?" Gibson asked, Caitlyn looked at the floor, she hadn't told anyone about Onyx's past.

"It started after I made Onyx and Jet, not long after I had finished programing them...Skeleton King came in," Caitlyn started

"Bone Bag? Why?" Sprx asked, Caitlyn flinched as he asked that, she backed away from everyone and replied.

"I-I used to work for him-" Caitlyn answered

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, Caitlyn was wise to back off, Nova tried to nail her with a punch but she back flipped away from her.

"Hold on there! Let me finish!" Caitlyn pleaded, Antauri held out his ghost claw and everyone stopped. Caitlyn took a deep breath and continued "I used to work with him but when he told me that he was going to concur the universe with them, I couldn't do that, they were in their activation pods and I released the pods into space, Skeleton King could never find them as the pods didn't have beacons or where made out of any traceable metal," Caitlyn finished

"And that is how I met the Strip Team?" Jet gasped, Caitlyn looked at her.

"Well...partly, you see a few years before you and Onyx, I created the Strip team...only I didn't have enough time to erase their memories as the Dark One was after them, I did the same to them as I did too you and the landed on Strip Planet, together. I was hoping that would happen to you and Onyx...but that didn't work out well at all," Caitlyn sighed, Onyx landed on some weird planet and met a girl, Sally, but she dumped him on the Planet of pure light for a year, Poor Onyx nearly went crazy...then Skeleton King found him, he was hoping to find you there too Jet but when he didn't he made it his priority to capture you," Caitlyn finished.

"So that was what happened," Krystal said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Nova asked, Caitlyn sighed

"To protected my work I erase my memory of creating them...but that backfired when I saw Jet in a galactic newspaper I got, then I remembered everything," Caitlyn told them.

"So you can still make more Robot Monkeys?" Frus asked, Caitlyn nodded

"I can...but I think I've made enough monkeys right now, I mean there was Amber, Amethyst, Ruby, Emerald, Citrine, Sapphire, Jet, Onyx and Bloodstone but-" Jet looked at Caitlyn and screamed in her face.

"YOU CREATED BLOODSTONE!" Jet yelled, Caitlyn nodded slowly and backed away. Everyone advanced on her once more but Malachite didn't he ran out the room and away from all of them ganging up on Caitlyn, the last thing he heard was Nova asking if she had made Shadow too and when he heard Nova scream, he knew it was yes. Malachite walked up to him room and locked his door.

(Malachite POV)

"Why can't they just get on with everything already! There wasting time as it is!" I shouted, I jumped on my bed and used my tail to get my guitar. A song always cheered me up.

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe   
That don't believe in me

Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

_Part 2: City Of The Damned_

At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time

City of the dead   
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall   
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to careeeeee

_Part 3: I don't care_

I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care  
_x4_

I don't careeeeeeeeee

Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me   
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! _x4_

_Part 4: Dearly beloved_

Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

_Part 5: Tales of another broken home_

To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe   
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist

So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time

I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize

When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home...

I put my guitar away and my mum came in, she looked like she was ready to fight a war.

"C'mon Malachite, Ivy, me, Otto and Krystal and Petalite are ready to stop Onyx!" she said, I nodded, If no one else was going to do it, then I had to, as well as my friends and family! I nodded and walked out the room, always thinking that Onyx was going to come back, then I could have my guitar lessons again.

* * *

Me: well how was that! That is my second fave song in the whole world! Second to Boulevard of Broken Dreams. 

Jet: yeah some action!

Onyx: the battle is next so hang on! It will be a few more days until we can write and write as Twister's school holidays are in like 8 to 9 days away now! R&R and well see you there!

Malachite: yeah, if we survive that long!


	7. Death of a Friend

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Just a warning, have some tissues ready, there is a sad bit in it

Lmann: thanks!...can't really say anything else so...enjoy!

Beastfire: I feel your pain Ivy, my maths teacher tortures me. Well Beastfire, hope you don't get fried, enjoy!

Purifying Wind: thanks and sorry about the story and everything else, well enjoy!

S.S.: good luck on the team and story thing and thanks for the crab! (throws it on Onyx and he screams like a girls and chases me, trying to kill me)

Jet: um...I better take over now

NavyNinja Beach : cool name! Yes that was how they were created and don't worry about it! Well enjoy!

WF: well I hate exams too, but hey! You'll live...hopefully! Well enjoy this one and you'll find out about that secret in the next chapter!

The Death of a friend

Malachite, Jet, Ivy, Frus, Otto, Krystal and Petalite were running through the many alleys in the city, with shadow wolves behind them. Ivy was running screaming as a wolf snapped at her tail and Frus was running up the wall to avoid being slashed, Malachite was running, nothing else. Jet on the other hand was powering up a light ball. Otto, Krystal and Petalite were running like crazy! Jet threw the ball at the wolves who scattered at the sight of the light, they stopped and two shadows appeared behind them, everyone but Malachite was in fighting stance. Malachite shook his head.

"Amanda, Caitlyn what are you doing here?" Malachite asked, looking at them. Caitlyn walked into the light Jet made and smiled

"I had to get away from the team, they were trying to kill me!" Caitlyn laughed weakly, it was obvious that she was tired.

"Caitlyn, go back to the robot! Your so tired you canna clype ya left frae ya riche!" Jet exclaimed (that is Scottish for you can't tell your left from your right)

"Hey, she can sleep anytime! But Onyx has to be stopped, and Caitlyn here knows him better than anyone!" Amanda replied, stepping beside Caitlyn.

"C'mon! We're wasting time!" malachite interrupted, they all nodded and ran for the place the shadow came from, the mountains. Caitlyn and Amanda ran as fast as they could but the monkeys were much faster, Caitlyn gave up and called Ying-Yang, soon Ying-Yang appeared, turned 40 feet long and Caitlyn and Amanda climbed on, the flew close to the ground and they spotted the monkeys, being attacked by Dark Angels (very deadly things they are!) they were like angels only black and red eyes, they throwing darkness beams all over the place, Ying-Yang picked them up and flew off to the mountains.

"What the-" Frus said when he was on the dragon.

"We cave up on running and called Ying-Yang," Caitlyn told him. She yawned slightly but shook it off, Malachite raised an eyebrow, something didn't seem right.

_What is going on,Caitlyn never yawns when were about to go into battle? What is wrong with her!_ Malachite though. Caitlyn held in another yawn and Ying-Yang stopped on the summit, just a few metres from Shadow. He turned to look at them but grinned when he saw Caitlyn.

"Well if it isn't Twister! Good to see you," Shadow laughed, while inside his head, Onyx was waking up, he looked out Shadows eyes and saw Caitlyn, he panicked immediately. Caitlyn sensed this and looked a bit scared, but she hid most of it.

"We're going to take you down Shadow!" Caitlyn yelled, Shadow only laughed, Caitlyn glared at him

"Remember last time Caitlyn?" Shadow asked, Caitlyn;s eyes filled with fear and she backed away from him. Everyone looked at her very confused.

"Don't you even THINK about it!" Caitlyn threatened, but her voice was filled with panic and fear, Shadow looked up at the dark clouds.

"It's a bit late for that threat," Shadow laughed, a spiral of cloud appeared above Caitlyn, she looked up and turned white, she screamed and, as fast as lightning, a column of dark cloud surrounded her. Everyone looked at her, in shock, all they heard was the faint whistling of the wind, the heard no screams, nothing. When the column disappeared, Caitlyn lay on the ground...dead. Everyone was stunned and Shadow laughed an evil laugh. Amanda ran up to Caitlyn's body. Her best friend was gone. Amanda's eyes filled with tears and she cried. Jet fell to her hands and knees and looked at the ground and her eyes were wide open. Onyx was crying softly inside Shadow. Ivy and Frus were just stunned, Otto, Krystal and Petalite looked at the ground with their eyes closed and tears trickled down their faces. Malachite was filled with rage and sadness. He glared at Shadow and ran up to him and punched him hard in the face, Shadow was taken a back but Malachite's actions, as was everyone.

"You are going to wish you never did that!" Malachite yelled at Shadow, Malachite's body started to glow white and balls of pure darkness appeared him his hands, Ivy saw her chance, she jumped in front of Malachite and threw a fireball at the sun on his forehead and missed my mere millimetres. Shadow glared at her and used his earth element to hold Ivy.

"Let me go!" Ivy yelled "Before I turn you into a bloody pulp!" Ivy struggled as best as she could but poor Ivy was soon being crushed by the earth that held her. Frus was getting mad.

"Let her go! NOW!" Frus yelled

"And why should I let your girlfriend go?" Shadow asked

"Because if you don't, your going to wish you never heard of me!" Frus replied darkly

"So you admit that you love Ivy?" Shadow grinned, Frus didn't flinch.

"Yeah...so?" he replied. Ivy froze and looked at Frus, she blushed violently. Amanda stood up, her eyes turned red and she was surrounded in flames Jet glared at Shadow and made countless tornadoes and surrounded herself in light, Krystal did the same (part from the tornadoes). Otto got out his weapons out and Petalite made a few light balls that Jet taught her to do. Shadow looked very worried.

"No-now c'mon! No need for such drastic measures!" Shadow stammered

"Well then you should have never killed Caitlyn!" Malachite yelled, He threw a ball of darkness and freed Ivy, she used her pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Telekinesis and painkinesis all at once, Frus made anything he could out of metal, They all threw they attacks at Shadow, dust was kicked up from the ground and when it settled, Onyx lay on the ground, he opened his eye and Krystal looked down on him.

"uh..hi Krystal," Onyx smiled weakly, Krystal beamed a smile and hugged him. Everyone came over to see Onyx, but Amanda looked at Caitlyn and started to cry. Jet and Krystal helped Onyx to his feet and held him up. They flew home and Ying-Yang carried Caitlyn's body back to the Super Robot.

* * *

Jet: (strangling me) YOU KILLED YOURSELF! YOU KILLED YOU SELF! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET? 

Onyx: careful! If you keep strangling her then she will be dead!

Malachite: well R&R and stay tuned for the last Chapter! And WF, you'll find out about that secret then so be ready!

Me: (hold up a sign saying help)


	8. Friends for Life

A/N: Ok, on with the reviews! (thanks by the way! Those who bothered anyway!)

Lmann: well I am a crazy person and that was not gibberish! It means "You are a mad idiot who can't tell their left from their right" Really it is! No offence though, Enjoy!

S.S.: I FEEL SO LOVED! Thanks...you can beat up any one of my bad guys when ever you want! GO KINETICS TEAM! um...R&R! Enjoy! (I know! He is an idiot! Like me!)

Beastfire: ok ok, you can do cause I'll probably end up putting her in a dress on a red carpet going down an aisle and marrying the poor thing! um..enjoy! Please don't hurt me Ivy!

Friends for Life

Everyone flew home on Ying-Yang very depressed at the lose of their friend. Onyx was sore everywhere and was continually saying ow every few metres. Ivy had it and knocked him off and thankfully,. Landed on the robot. Everyone walked in, Amanda was last. Antauri, Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Chiro were sorting some things out when Chiro spotted the group come in.

"Hi guys, you do it?" Chiro asked, they nodded slowly while looking at the ground. "What's up?" Antauri walked over to Malachite who was looking out the window.

"What happened Malachite...were is Caitlyn?" Antauri asked, Ivy, Frus, Otto, Jet, Onyx, Krystal and Petalite stopped dead and Amanda walked in with Ying-Yang carrying Caitlyn's body. Nova turned pale and Gibson dropped a beaker of highly explosive chemicals on the floor and blew himself up. Sprx was wide eyed and Chiro sat on his chair, Antauri stood there, looking at Caitlyn. Malachite walked up to his room as did everyone else who went to save Onyx. Onyx was put in med bay and Caitlyn was placed in a separate room in med bay. No one slept that night (Ivy is an exception as she never sleeps!) and Malachite was taking this really hard but Jet and Onyx were the worst. Jet had locked herself in a library that Otto built and was letting no one come in. Onyx was saying nothing and even stopped saying ow! (Thank god he was doing my head in!). No one new what to do with them, Amanda beat the lot, she was sulking in her room, not eating or drinking. Soon the sun shone in the horizon and everyone walked over to the main room to think what to do now. Unknown to them, something was going on in the room with Caitlyn in it.

"So now what?" Nova asked,

"I have no idea Nova, none at all," Chiro replied,

"Maybe we should get Caitlyn's body buried first," Sprx suggested

"No, Amanda would want her to be buried at Earth," Antauri said. Then there was a lot of noise in the room where Caitlyn was, everyone raced over (Jet, Onyx and Amanda too) and what did they see? Yep, ME! I was singing "My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion. Everyone was gob smacked, I was singing and I was swaying to the beat. Not only that but I was eating Jet cinnamon buns!

(Caitlyn's POV)

I heard something and looked to see everyone there, I smiled but looked nervous.

"Hehe, um...hi everyone," I said nervously, Jet caught on immediately.

"You wee SNECK! YOU HAD US CRYING OUR EYES OUT AND YOU WERE PRETENDING?" Jet screamed, Caitlyn shook her head.

"I was dead, but when you freed Onyx, I was alive again...it just took a few hours for my heart to start beating again, it's happened before." Caitlyn laughed sheepishly. Everyone looked at Onyx who nodded.

"Only she came back to life right after Shadow was gone," Onyx shrugged. "I was pretty worried when she didn't come back afterwards,"

"So is she was dead..." Amanda trailed off "...what was heaven like!" Everyone fell to the ground and Caitlyn laughed

"I didn't get a chance, I was sent down to hell to torture the devil...and man was it fun!" Caitlyn laughed.

"I'm not surprised you never got into heaven," Ivy said, Caitlyn punched her over the head and a dust cloud broke out.

"Just like old times eh?" Sprx laughed, Caitlyn and Ivy stopped fighting and looked at Sprx, they looked at each other and nodded. They jumped Sprx and sent him into the other med bay rooms.

"NOW it's like old times!" Krystal laughed.

"Man I'm starving, got any kippers?" Caitlyn joked,

"Yeah sure...what a sec...HEY!" Amanda yelled, "Don't you even think about it!" (she has a budgie called Kipper)

"I sure could go for dome fried feathered Kipper," Caitlyn teased, Amanda started to chase Caitlyn all around the robot, yelling death threats at her,

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Amanda yelled, Caitlyn laughed and run up the wall and onto the celling then she realized something.

"Wait...can people run on ceilings?...oh no...AHHH!" Caitlyn fell off the roof and landed on poor Frus, and anime vein appeared on Ivy;s forehead and she joined the chase, in less than 15 minutes the whole team were chasing her! Caitlyn was laughing her head off while the others were screaming at her.

_The next day_

"Well, time to go home," Caitlyn sighed

"Yeah, well visit soon," Amanda promised

"Not too soon," Sprx said weakly, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well I promise to bring some sledge hammers next time," Amanda joked, Caitlyn glared at her.

"Caitlyn I just want to start by-" Antauri started

"Oh did I tell you guys Antauri's secret?" Caitlyn asked, Antauri went pale. "Well it seems Antauri want to asked Ichigo to...you-know-what," Onyx's eyes were wide open

"You mean...he wants her to Marry him!" Onyx laughed

"Yep," Malachite laughed, Antauri blushed furiously and turned away.

"Well, see ya!" Caitlyn shouted and walked into th portal to send them home, Amanda followed.

"See ya soon!" Amanda called and then she was gone. Ying-Yang was next.

"well hope to see you guys soon but I have some devils to sort out so see ya when I can," Ying-Yang replied, she walked into the portal and it closed.

"I've got to remember to kill Caitlyn one day," Jet said, everyone laughed

* * *

Me: yahoo! My 12th story done! 

Jet: (sarcastically)wow! A new world record!

Onyx: Whatever man! We need ideas and we need them fast! So tell us some ideas or no more stories! Got it!

Malachite: and we are being serious here!

Me: see ya! (maybe)


End file.
